


dust settles down (and i'm glad you're here)

by Potterology



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, IT'S GAY
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-21
Updated: 2018-06-21
Packaged: 2019-05-26 14:46:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15003125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Potterology/pseuds/Potterology
Summary: Based on a fanart from plastic-pipes.Kara and Lena share a moment while visiting Argo City.





	dust settles down (and i'm glad you're here)

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a fanart from plastic-pipes. https://plastic-pipes.tumblr.com/post/175014844803/had-art-block-this-week-and-it-was-awful-lol

Kara takes her to Argo and Lena has to pinch herself - multiple times, in such rapid succession, and winds up with a bruise - as a reminder it’s all real, tangible, she’s in  _outer_ _space_. Argo is a wonder to behold. A comic-book level fantasy she might have dreamed up in her darker mindsets as a younger woman, in times when Lillian was feeling particularly cruel or when Lex began his backslide into _otherness_ , and it’s not just from an engineering standpoint. Yes, the dome is something obsess over, and the city architecture is astonishing (truly, the Burj Khalifa paled in comparison), and the day-to-day technology that is so very much lightyears ahead of Earth or anything Lena could being to postulate. All these things are true.

But the most startling thing about Argo, the thing which stands out the most in striking comparison, is Kara Danvers. 

_Kara Zor-El._

Lena adjusts quickly - she’s a Luthor, after all - but it doesn’t stop her from watching the subtle changes. It’s as though a light has returned to Kara which Lena never realised was missing in the first place. A pure radiance in every look, step and movement that makes her ache for the Kara she’s known; the sudden brazen freedom in Kara’s touches which send shivers down Lena’s spine. 

Kara gifts her an elaborate array of dresses with the familiar crest decor and shows her around the botany labs. They are extensive and bright, with foreign flowers, bizarrely coloured petals that seem to shimmer like glass in the artificial daylight, and every new thing revealed makes her fall in love with this strange, wonderful city. And this brand new woman beside her. Lena knows what love feels like, stunted though she may be, and every moment longer they spend in this place - in Kara’s home, with what’s left of her family - cements her affections deeper.

They spend the day together walking and laughing. Kara introduces her to a particularly flavourful dish _(“it’s better than potstickers!”_ ) for lunch, and Lena tries not to read too much into the courtesies extended towards her by the people they pass. 

(”I’m not royalty…” Kara says, the first time Lena notices and dares to ask. “We’re just. Close to it?” And the answer floors Lena. She knows there’s something about the way Kara has dressed her that must mean something, because Sam’s eyes go wide and Alex makes some weird comment that sounds suspiciously like _get a room, yeesh_.)

Days on Argo are a little shorter than Earth, so darkness swallows the dome quicker than either of them would like, but Lena is secretly relieved.

It’s exhausting: constant discovery.

A part of her wonders how Darwin ever managed to get to the age he did.

Kara is kind and courteous, and in the nightly glow of the city, Lena thinks she might be the most beautiful creature in the entire galaxy. She still glows like she does on Earth, but in Argo the sunshine comes from within; a mega-watt force of love and happiness threatening the seams of Kara’s very soul. 

“Are you alright?” Kara asks quietly. Lena is too busy watching the slowing of the city, eyes trying to catch every movement and dimming light; Kara stops so close to Lena’s back, they might as well be touching, and Lena shivers when Kara’s fingertips gently brush her hair away from her shoulder. 

“Fine,” Lena manages to whisper back, absorbed in the feeling of a warm mouth pressing carefully against her bare shoulder. They are quiet for a long moment, the soft hint of a mouth turning solid with every kiss until it’s wet, open mouthed and searching, the swirl of Kara’s tongue pulling Lena back into her. She doesn’t want to ruin anything but words spill out of her before she can stop them, “Thank you. For bringing me here, for trusting me with all of this, for… letting me see this side of you.” Kara pulls back and Lena immediately misses her presence, but it’s not for long - she’s forced to turn by warm, steady hands on her hips and then Kara’s kissing her, firm and hot and desperate and _so, so in love_.

-

The dress she’s wearing bunches under smooth palms as arms wrap around her waist. On Earth, the hold is solid stone and not always comfortable – it’s the obvious taste of restraint, as though Kara is stood on a precipice – but here, on what remains of a dead civilization, it’s soft and secure and warm; Lena clutches at broad shoulders on her tiptoes in response. Every nerve lights up, every drop of blood in her body _wants_ and _wants_ , to the point of pain.

“I love you,” Kara whispers as she pulls back and it snatches the breath from her lungs. “And it’s okay if you don’t say it back, because I don’t need that. I just – wanted you to know.”

Lena Luthor has spent more time in her life loving those who would never – could never – love her back; to hear Kara say it now without a hint of hesitation, declared as certain fact in much the same way one might say the sky is blue, spikes her brain’s fear centres. Everything aches automatically. Panic builds in her heart and stomach, her mouth goes dry and she wants to shout _don’t do this! Don’t depend on me like this!_ But she doesn’t. Instead, Lena kisses the Kryptonian almost-God wrapped around her and pulls her into as tight a hug as she can manage.

“Okay,” she whispers back. “Okay.”


End file.
